1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor unit for an air conditioning apparatus of the so-called multitype arranged for conditioning a plurality of rooms with one outdoor unit connected to indoor units corresponding in number to the number of the rooms to be air conditioned. An essential object of the present invention is to provide an improved outdoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus for the through-the-wall multitype which is installed within an installation opening formed piercing through a wall of the room so as to conduct heat exchange with outdoor coils located outside the room, whereby connection of piping between the outdoor unit and indoor units can be easily performed inside the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional air conditioner of the multi-type construction as described above, the outdoor unit is placed on the floor of a veranda or the like, while being connected to the indoor units through connection pipes which are led through a through-hole formed in the wall. Therefore, the conventional air conditioner has a disadvantage in that it cannot be installed in a room of a high building without a veranda since the outdoor unit cannot be placed outside the building.